


Quando Ino banca o cupido

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Para Shikamaru, um dia com sua família e amigos bastava quando se tratava de comemorar seu aniversário — embora ele não fosse reclamar da presença de sua crush.OuShikamaru nunca agradeceu tanto pela mania que Ino tinha de bancar o cupido.[Fanfic também postada no Spirit sob o pseudonimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Quando Ino banca o cupido

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!
> 
> Hoje é aniversário do shikamaru, e quem me conhece sabe o quanto eu amo o personagem akaka   
> Peço perdão por qualquer erro, não foi revisado
> 
> Boa leitura!

Shikamaru se encolheu debaixo das cobertas assim que ouviu passos rápidos. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso, percebendo que ainda não eram nem cinco horas — poxa, ele só queria tirar sua soneca da tarde em paz.

— Parabéns, Shika! — Ino exclamou, tirando o cobertor de cima do filho para abraçá-lo. Shikamaru resmungou.

Pôde notar Inochi encostado na batente da porta com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Entendeu que aquilo também era uma parabenização — uma nada exagerada, bem do tipo “adulto”.

— Vem, vamos acordar. — A loira cutucou o ombro do amigo. — Todos já chegaram.

— Todos…? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. 

— Você poderia se aprontar logo? — Ouviu a voz de Choji, que havia recém entrado no cômodo. Ele segurava um saco de salgadinhos. — O churrasco já vai começar.

Yamanaka concordou, pegando uma roupa no guarda-roupas — mesmo sob os protestos do aniversariante. Por que ele não podia ir daquele jeito? — e dando as costas, dizendo que havia uma surpresa para ele lá embaixo.

Shikamaru se trocou e começou a descer as escadas, nem um pouco movido pela curiosidade — na verdade, só havia levantado porque conhecia Ino bem o suficiente para saber que ela era capaz de empurrá-lo da cama e jogar cubos de gelo em si. Bocejou mais uma vez.

E então, corou. Mal havia chegado no jardim da casa e um coro de “parabéns para você” já pôde ser ouvido. Até pensou em voltar discretamente para dentro, mas o olhar assassino de sua mãe — Dona Yoshino sempre sabia muito bem o que o filho pensava — fez com que o pensamento se esvaísse. 

Depois do primeiro momento, quando a vergonha começou a se afastar um pouco de sí, ele passou os olhos pelos convidados: seus pais, Inoichi, Choza, Asuma e Kurenai eram os adultos. De seus amigos, Ino Choji, Naruto — que, como sempre, chamava atenção e parecia ser o mais animado dalí — e Gaara. 

Espera, Gaara? 

Eles não eram tão próximos assim. 

O rubor de suas bochechas voltou como um raio quando juntou os pontos. Passou os olhos pelo jardim de novo e viu algo que não havia visto da primeira vez: uma loira em pé perto dos adultos, ao lado de seu pai. Seus olhos foram até uma mesa próxima e viram um tabuleiro de xadrez. 

Encarou Ino, interrogativo. Ela sorriu e Nara balançou a cabeça negativamente; Yamanaka tinha a mania de bancar a cupido. E então ela gesticulou com as mãos para que ele fosse falar com Temari — apesar das bochechas avermelhadas, Shikamaru ainda não era louco de desafiar Ino. 

O Nara esperou até que o parabéns terminasse para ir até onde Temari estava — seu pai, que sabia juntar dois mais dois muito bem, se afastou do tabuleiro, dando uma desculpa qualquer (“Opa, ouvi Inoichi me chamando”).

— Ei, Nara. — A loira sorriu. Shikamaru sentiu seu coração bater mais forte (será que ela tinha noção do quão bonito era o sorriso dela?). — Quantos anos?

— Dezessete de pura preguiça. — respondeu, claramente desajeitado.

— Meus parabéns. — Ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele. — Nós não trouxemos presentes porque Ino resolveu nos chamar de última hora, desculpe.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Deu de ombros; realmente não se importava com aquilo. — Quem estava ganhando? — perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a dela.

— Você ainda pergunta? 

— Ah. — Desviou o olhar; não conseguia sustentar as íris verdes dela. — Você?

— Muito gentil da sua parte, Nara. — Temari riu. — Quer jogar? Não acho que seu pai volte aqui tão cedo.

Shikamaru encarou o pai por cima do ombro que fez um joinha com o polegar — sendo prontamente acompanhado por Inoichi, Choza e Asuma. 

Voltou o olhar para a loira e sorriu, torcendo internamente para que ela não tivesse visto aquela cena.

Estava no portão, acompanhando Temari e Gaara até o carro deles — para a (in)felicidade do ruivo, sua irmã tinha carta de motorista desde os dezesseis. 

— Até segunda, cara. — deu um tapinha no ombro do aniversariante e entrou no carro.

— Até. — Virou-se para Temari que vinha logo atrás. — Dirija com cuidado, não gostaria de ir a um enterro na semana do meu aniversário. — brincou.

Não que Shikamaru realmente ligasse para seu aniversário — ele só não queria perder a piada. 

— Engraçadinho. — Pegou a chave do bolso. — Sobre o seu presente…

— Não se preocupa com isso, Temari. De verdade. — deu de ombros. Shikamaru realmente não ligava para aquilo (quer dizer, sua crush havia ido ao seu aniversário, e isso já era extraordinário).

— Não se faz dezessete duas vezes, Shikamaru. — O moreno revirou os olhos. Sabia que Temari era incrível, mas que também podia ser incrivelmente teimosa. 

— Nesse caso — disse como quem não quer nada —, você poderia sair comigo um dia desses. 

Shikamaru não soube dizer se era sua imaginação, mas pôde jurar que ouviu risadinhas vindo do portão — Ino, Choji e Naruto. 

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Deu de ombros. — Mas já vou te avisando: encontros comigo podem ser problemtaticos. 

— Encontro? — Shikamaru sorriu como bobo. — Eu gosto de como essa palavra soa.

— Sábado, às 8h. — Temari declarou, sorrindo.

O Nara ainda sorria como bobo quando, antes de virar-se e seguir para o carro, a loira aproximou-se sutilmente e deu-lhe um selinho.

Assim, Temari no Sabaku foi embora, deixando Shikamaru Nara, o gênio do colégio, parado — sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado — na calçada.

Quando voltou para dentro de casa, ele abraçou Ino. Shikamaru nunca agradeceu tanto pela mania que Ino tinha de bancar o cupido.

**Author's Note:**

> sou grata muito a você, leitor, por ler até aqui, e não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz (heheh~)
> 
> ❤️


End file.
